Mysterious HyME Mark
by Natz Virok
Summary: Historia enfocada en la relacion de Shizuru y Natsuki años despues de la ultima batalla Mai Otome . ¿Que pasara ahora que Natsuki y Shizuru han descubierto en su cuerpo una marca Hime? ¿Abra otra pelea o simplemente un nuevo miembro en la familia?
1. La cruel de Miss Maria

**Mysterious HyME Mark**

* * *

**Autora:** Natz con asesoria de Nina xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Mai Otome no me pertenecen (brincos diera xD)

**Notas:** Esta FF esta enfocado en la relación de Shizuru y Natsuki años después en Garderobe y contiene relaciones de chicaxchica.

* * *

**Capítulo I. La cruel de Miss María**

Habían pasado 3 años después de lo ocurrido con Shinso- Sama todo estaba normal en Garderobe siguiendo las mismas actividades de siempre. En WindBlom la Reina Mashiro seguía madurando y administrando su reino al lado de su Otome Arika, las dos hacían una muy buena pareja y algunas malas lenguas decían que ellas tenían algo más que "una bonita amistad", seguro era la irresponsable de Nao que daba esos chismes. En Garderobe todo seguí normal, Shizuru acababa de llegar de una misión en la que paso 3 meses lejos de mí, si ¡TRES MESES! Ya tenía tiempo que no pasaba eso pero fue decisión de Miss Maria.

La noche había caído y yo seguía como siempre en la oficina de la Dirección revisando unos papeles que Miss Maria me había enviado, _¡esa señora parece que no tiene nada que hacer_!, siempre anda tras de mi hasta en los lugares que no debe.

Después de un rato de continuar con mi tarea pues no quería ni un error más en Garderobe, ya tenía suficiente con los de años atrás pero ahora ya estábamos preparadas para cualquier contingencia. La puerta de mi oficina se abrió lentamente, no preste mucha atención pues ya sabía quién era, levante la mirada un momento para ver una hermosa figura que me miraba con tanto amor.

-Ara, Natsuki ¿Todavía despierta?- Me miro con una mueca en su cara mostrando preocupación.

–Shizuru, perdón en un momento voy contigo.- La mire y mostré una enorme cara de resignación.

-No es bueno que mi Natsuki se ande desvelando- Dijo caminando hacia donde me encontraba colocando su cuerpo detrás de mi.

-Lo se, pero debo terminar, es mi trabajo lo sabes.- Ahora comente sin mirarla a los ojos. No me sentía muy bien al hablar así, pero hace años hice un juramento y tenía muchas obligaciones como Gakuencho aunque mi amor por ella fuera tan inmenso debía posponerlo con poco.

Su cara cambio a una triste debido a mi comentario pero rápidamente la modifico dándome una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Entonces espero a mi Natsuki en la habitación.- Me dijo y se inclino para darme un beso en mis labios haciendo me sonrojar un poco.

-S-Shizuru puede entrar Miss María- Conteste nerviosa, esa mujer como siempre logra ponerme así, me sonrió y salió de la oficina.

Al otro día por la mañana escuche a Shizuru entre mis sueños llamando me, abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue su cara mirándome algo extrañada.

-¡NATSUKI! ¡NATSUKI!-

Sacudió mi cuerpo.

-Hmm… ¿Que pasa Shizuru?- Me queje toda dormitada.

-Mira esto…- Quito su bata de baño mostrando su cuerpo perfecto y señalando al lado derecho de su abdomen.

-¡¿Q-Que haces?!- Reclame sonrojada al ver su cuerpo desnudo.

Una extraña marca roja se encontraba plasmada en su cuerpo.

-¿Te has hecho algún tatuaje?- Cuestione confundida y sonrojada.

-Ara ¿Acaso mi Natsuki sigue dormida?… No me hecho ni un tatuaje, lo vi hasta esta mañana cuando me bañaba.- Me miro seriamente.

-¿Estás diciendo que te apareció de un día a otro? - Pregunte aun mas confundida.

-Si, Natsuki… ¿Qué crees que sea?- Me pregunto con curiosidad poniendo una cara de confusión.

-Hmm… No lo sé aunque, se me hace conocida, será mejor que vayamos con Youko.-

Al levantarme de la cama Shizuru me miro sorprendida.

-¡Natsuki! ¡Tú también tienes una!- Señalo mis espalda.

-¿De qué hablas?- Dije con una mueca en la cara sin entenderla.

-¡Mira!- Señalo donde tenía la misma marca que ella pero yo la tenía en mi espalda baja. Una marca casi en forma de circulo color rojo.

Minutos más tarde Shizuru y yo nos encontrábamos con Yohko ya le habíamos platicado y discutíamos lo sucedido, ella al igual que nosotras estaba confunda por cómo podían aparecer de la nada esas marcas en nuestro cuerpo.

-Tomare algunas pruebas para investigar sobre ello, en cuanto tenga respuestas le informare Gakuencho.- Me miro seria.

-Muy bien, lo dejo en tus manos Yohko.- Respondí y salí de la habitación con Shizuru tras de mí.

Bueno parece que no es algo muy grave así que no le tome tanta importancia, confiaba en Yohko, así que si algo pasara ella rápidamente lo informaría.

Shizuru y yo seguíamos caminando por los pasillos de Garderobe hacia la Dirección cuando escuche una voz llamándome.

-Gakuencho.- Llamo una voz ya adulta detrás de mí.

–La he estado buscando, ¿Dónde se ha metido?- Cuestiono la mujer de edad Adulta mirándome fijamente.

-Miss Maria, Y-yo…- Interrumpió mis palabras rápidamente con su voz mandona,…

_¡Oh! Si Ya lo venia llegar un enorme sermón, por instinto cerré mis ojos esperando el sermón._

-¡Gakuencho!- Gritando y frunciendo más su cara.

–S-Si, Miss María.- Comente muy nerviosa.

-¿Pero que hacen aquí? Espero que no anden haciendo "sus cosas" Señoritas.- Nos miro molesta

Miss María ya nos había descubierto a Shizuru y a mi "demostrando nuestro amor" en los rincones de Garderobe.

-¡Claro que no!- Grite con mi cara roja como tomate.

-Los representantes la están esperando en la sala de juntas- Agrego y salió del lugar.

-Ya voy, Miss Maria.- Conteste y Salí casi corriendo hacia la sala de juntas con Shizuru.

Después de estar más de 3 horas hablando con esa gente necia sobre invasiones de países, malas relaciones, guerras, etc. Decidí irme a descansar un rato a la habitación ya que tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, caminaba por los pasillos cautelosamente para no encontrarme a esa "Señora" y que no me pusiera a seguir con alguna actividad.

Al llegar a la habitación la encontré tan vacía. ¿_Dónde estaba Shizuru?_, seguro se encontraba con sus Harem, esa mujer siempre tiene algo que hacer, suspire, ni modo así es Mi Shizuru. Deslice el saco de mi cuerpo dejándolo caer al piso y me acosté en la cama serrando mis ojos. Poco rato después sentí a alguien acostándose junto a mí y besando mi cuello, fue una sensación que ya conocía, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba Shizuru mirándome con tanto amor. No me dijo nada simplemente beso mis labios dulcemente y se abrazo a mí fuertemente.

- Hmm… Shizuru- Me separe un poco de ella y mire a sus hermosos ojos carmesí que me hacen perderme completamente.

-¿Qué hace mi Natsuki acostada sin mí?- Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me siento un poco mal, tengo dolor de cabeza- Conteste frustrada.

-Aww mi Natsuki enfermita, yo puedo curarte si quieres…- Dijo juguetonamente acariciando mi estomago y vientre.

_Shizuru… _

Fue lo único que pude contestar al sentir sus caricias, cerré mis ojos sintiendo en mi cara y mi cuerpo quemarse por dentro.

–Shiziru yo… "e…st"…- Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por otro beso aun más profundo demostrando la pasión y deseo que siente por mí.

Shizuru mordía y chupaba mis labios ahora acomodaba sus piernas entre las mías deslizando una mano sobre mi pecho frotándolo.

- ¡Ah! Shizuru.- Gemí suavemente.

–Natsuki, te amo…- Susurro a mi oído y lo lamió haciendo estremecer todo mi cuerpo dejando me llevar por ella…

- Yo también te amo Shizuru.- Sentí como la parte donde estaba mi marca roja quemaba mi piel pero no le tome importancia, seguí recibiendo las caricias de mi Shizuru. _Oh My… Esta mujer sí que logra tenerme Horny en un segundo._

Continuara…

_N/A: __Espero que les guste, se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias xD_

_Gracias por leer__._


	2. Sin mi Shizuru

¡Hello!

Muchas Gracias por sus review me motivan a seguir escribiendo, espero que les siga gustando el FF.

Saludos a todos

**CAPITULO II. ****Sin mi Shizuru**

Una semana después de pasar esa "amorosa" noche con Shizuru, me dieron la noticia que ella tenía que salir hoy mismo por unas semanas a Artai, investigaría algunas imperfecciones, eso era horrible, por falta de tiempo no pude despedirme de ella, tenía que estar en la dichosa junta, revisar unos documentos y después pasar con Yohko.

Estaba tan ida en mis pensamientos que ni le ponía atención a lo que los representantes decían.

-¿Usted que piensa Gakuencho?- Pregunto uno de los representantes de Lutecia sacándome de mis divagaciones.

-¿Eh? yo pienso que estaría bien, Señor- Conteste no segura de mi respuesta.

-¡¿Esta de acuerdo en que Lutecia nos declare la Guerra?!- Grito exaltado ahora un representante de Remulus.

-¡Eh!... ¡No!, no eso no era lo que yo decía, yo solo…- Tartamudeando

Diablos estos nada más quieren tantito para irse en Guerra.

– Yo dije que "estaría bien" si mejor resuelven sus indiferencias de alguna otra forma- Comente rápidamente para desviar el primer comentario…

_UFFF por poco._

Al poco rato que termino la junta y ser regañada por Mis Maria por quien sabe cuántas veces, me fui a ver a Youko al laboratorio, en la mañana me había llamado por teléfono sobre algunas noticias de las extrañas marcas rojas que aun pensaba que yo esa marca ya la había visto en alguna parte, aunque no podía recordar donde.

-¿Qué investigaste Yohko?-

-Irina y yo estuvimos investigando en los viejos libros de Garderobe y parece ser que las marcas pertenecen a unas viejas guerreras llamadas "Himes". Ellas existieron hace algunos años.- Comento sin verme y buscando en la computadora.

–Así es, parece que la leyenda dice que ellas tenían alguna clase de poderes y podían invocar a un "Child".- Comento Irina, también buscando en otra computadora.

-¿Child?- Mostrando una cara de confusión.

-Uhum, alguna clase de monstruo raro que las ayudaba en su combate- Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

– ¿Usted ha visto algún monstruo extraño?- Me miro raro.

–He… no que yo recuerde.- Conteste.

–Bueno, hasta ahora es todo lo que sabemos, seguiremos investigando, si nota algo extraño venga inmediatamente.- Respondió Yohko mirándome seria.

-Ok, entonces me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, gracias chicas.- concluí y Salí del laboratorio aun más confundida de lo que estaba antes.

Pasaron semanas desde que Shizuru se fue de misión, yo seguí realizando el itinerario para la Graduación de las Otomes y otras actividades que me correspondían.

Estaba sola en mi espaciosa oficina sin nadie que me hiciera ese delicioso té, como extrañaba a Shizuru y como si fuera poco no me sentía nada bien, parece que algo me había caído mal pues había estado vomitando toda la mañana. Con todo eso Miss María no tenía piedad con tanto trabajo que me encargaba y la zángana de Nao no se presentaba a ayudarme.

_¡Nao Kizama! _¡Ya verás cuando te vea!

Minutos más tarde alguien toco la puerta de mi oficina.

Knock Knock

-Pase.- Dije sin mirar a la puerta.

–Parece que Gakuencho está muy ocupada.- Dijo una voz conocida.

Mire hacia la puerta.

–Mai, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte sorprendida.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas que no veía a Mai.

– ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi vieja amiga, Natsuki?- Reprocho con una mueca chistosa en su cara.

-¡Ha! Claro que si, Mai- Me levante para saludarla.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Mikoto?- Pregunte.

–Está abajo con las estudiantes, según creo yo.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

–Oh ya veo, y, ¿Cómo has estado?-

De pronto sentí un malestar en mi estomago.

–Yo perfectamente bien, aunque tú no te ves muy bien, ¿Estas enferma Natsuki?.- Me dijo tocando mi frente.

–No lo sé parece que algo no me callo bien.- Talle mi estomago.

– ¿Ya has tomado algo?- Me pregunto Mai.

–No, tengo mucho trabajo.- Dije a ella.

–Bueno deja ese trabajo que ya mismo nos vamos con Youko.- Me dijo tomándome del brazo y sacándome de la habitación hacia el laboratorio.

–M-Mate… ¡Mai!- Dije siendo arrastrada por ella.

Después de arrastrarme por todo Garderobe por fin llegamos al laboratorio donde se encontraba Yohko con Irina.

-Meister Mai, Gakuencho, ¿Qué pasa?- Mirándonos con su cara de interrogación al ver que Mai me traía casi arrastrando.

-Aquí la Señorita se siente mal- Me señalo.

-¿SEÑORITA?- Murmuro Irina alzando una ceja.

-He…no es para tanto, Mai- La mire con enojo.

-¡¿Qué no?!...¿No viste la cara de muerta que traes, Natsuki?- Exclamo enseñándole a Youko mi cara.

-Sabes, ¡no era necesario decir eso!- Gruñí.

-¡Bueno ya!, ¿Cuáles son los síntomas, Gakuencho?- Pregunto Yohko desesperada al ver la pela que se acercaba.

-Hmm… pues tengo dolor de cabeza, nauseas y he estado vomitando toda la mañana- Respondí.

-¿No estarás embarazada, Natsuki?- Cuestiono Mai alzando una ceja curiosa.

-¡B-Baka!, ¡eso es imposible!- Gruñí otra vez y le lance una mirada bastante mal.

–Claro que sí, no creo que Shizuru-one- sama y Gakuencho puedan…-

-¡Irina!- Exclame toda enojada y exaltada.

–Bueno esto ya es suficiente, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ¡Estaré bien!- Después de haber dicho eso me disponía a salir del laboratorio pero un unas nauseas horribles llegaron y tuve que correr rápido al W.C del Laboratorio.

-Creo que si serán necesarios algunas pruebas- Murmuro Youko viéndome como corría hacia el baño desesperadamente.

-Ok Youko, mejor haz las pruebas- Le dije minutos recostada en la camilla.

-Bueno yo te dejo Natsuki, voy a buscar a Mikoto y regreso- Me Dijo Mai y salio de la habitación.

-Ok Gakuencho, no se preocupe, no creo que sea algo grave- Me contesto tomando una aguja y sacándome sangre.

-Auch… Eso espero, tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer ¡Miss Maria es muy cruel!- Dije con una mueca de dolor.

Odiaba que me sacaran sangre o inyectaran. Recuerdo la primera vez que me inyectaron las nano maquinas, estuve inconsciente por tres días.

-Cough cough- Tosió alguien detrás de mí.

Gire lentamente rogando que no fuera Miss María o estaría muerta pero para mi mala suerte ¡ahí estaba! mirándome con su cara de vieja enojada, _¡Oh Dios estoy muerta!_

Al día siguiente, estaba recorriendo los jardines de Garderobe, verificando algunas cosas. Me fui hacia la parte alejada de la academia, donde años antes me iba a escondidas para poder estar sola, me senté en una piedra y mis recuerdos comenzaron.

_Recuerdo esa noche hace años en la cual me encontraba aquí con Shizuru. Ella estaba frente a mí, con su mirada seria abriendo su corazón y expresando lo que sentía por mí. _

_Te amo Natsuki, como un amante no como una amiga…_

_Parresia como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si la amaba, solo que la admiraba demasiado y quería estar con ella. Hice muchas cosas para estar a su lado, pero ¿Amarla de esa forma?, en mi mente daba vueltas esa idea. Pero ahí estaba ella frente a mí con sus ojos lloros quitando todas sus mascaras y demostrando sus sentimientos, esperando una respuesta por parte mia, la cual no venia, como pudo me sonrió, una sonrisa llena de tristeza lo podía notar cualquiera. _

_Lo siento Natsuki, no quiero lastimarte..._

_Hablo con tristeza giro su cara y se disponía a irse, un hueco en mi estomago y una punza en mi corazón aparecía._

_ ¿Qué significaba?, ¿Yo también la amaba?, no iba a perder la oportunidad, no perdería a alguien a quien estimo, tome su brazo con mi mano para detenerla, la jale suavemente y bese sus suaves labios, primero lentamente después convirtiéndose en un beso con tanta pasión que era difícil controlar, desde ese momento sabia que la mujer que estaba frente a mí, era el amor de mi vida, Mi Shizuru…_

La lluvia me saco de mis pensamientos, así que rápido me fui de ahí hacia la Academia a ver a Yohko.

-¿Dónde está Yohko?-Mire a Irina que estaba metida en la computadora.

-Se fue a Artai con el profesor Gel hoy en la mañana- Contesto ella sin mirarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hace en Artai?- Volví a cuestionarla acercándome a ella.

– He…No… lo sé Gakuencho–

Su voz se notaba nerviosa como si estuviera escondiendo algo. Irina era como Nao siempre que podía me realizaba bromas sobre Shizuru.

–Hmm… ¿Pasa algo?, te noto un poco rara- Le volví a preguntar, esta vez parándome frente a ella.

–No, no, Gakuecho, ¿Se le ofrece algo más?-

_¿Qué podría estar pasando? Almejar solo son mis divagaciones_…

–Cierto, localiza a Sara, tengo que hablar con ella- Demande.

–Eso será imposible la Meister Sara se encuentra en Artai- Respondió revisando la computadora.

-¿Acaso todos están en Artai?, ¿Dónde está Maya?-

-También en Artai- Contesto más nerviosa.

-Ok, suficiente, ¡¿Dime que está pasando en Artai ahora mismo?!- Le exigí poniendo cara de enojo.

–N-Nada Gakuencho, perdone, ¿Se le ofrece algo más?-

Muy bien algo está pasando y no me quieren decir…

Días después me encontraba en mi oficina y en mi sufrimiento.

_Shizuru te extraño tanto…_

_Será mejor que haga algo o me volveré loca_…

Así que me dispuse a ir con Irina para hablar con Shizuru. Llegue a laboratorio y le pedí que me comunicara con ella, a los pocos segundos ella respondió.

-Ara Natsuki, ¿Qué pasa?- Me miro sonriente.

La mire en la pantalla, ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre aunque un poco rara.

-¡Shizuru!, ¿Cómo esas?, te he extrañado mucho- Conteste con alegría y tristeza, escuchando la voz de mi Shizuru.

–Ara mi Natsuki me ha extrañado- Me respondió con su hermosa voz y su sonrisa picara que pone cuando me habla. – ¡Shizuru!, Sabes que si y mucho- Respondí.

–Yo estoy muy bien Natsuki, Solo que tengo algo que decirte…- Respondió con algo de seriedad en su voz, lo cual me hizo preocuparme.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunte.

–Hmm…sí, creo que este no es el momento para decirte, aunque es importante que lo sepas.- Contesto.

-¿Qué pasa Shizuru, algún nuevo enemigo?- Pregunte preocupada.

–No, nada de eso Natsuki, es sobre nosotras y alguien más…- Dijo y me miro seria.

–He…Shizuru, explícate.- Le exigí empezando a preocuparme

Por mi mente pasaron un montan de pensamientos, ¿Alguien más?, me dispuse a preguntarle de nuevo pero la conexión fue interrumpida por algo.

_Shizuru…_

Continuara…


	3. ¿ Que tu que?

********

Mysterious HyME Mark

Hola a todos muchas gracias por sus comentarios y perdon por no haber publicado pronto, tuve problemas con mi pc y murio! (osea la formate toda) y pues se borro toda mi informacion uu. Otra cosa no se si tenga faltas de ortografia el FF ya que no lo hice en word pq no he podido instalarlo --, asi que sorry por adelantado hehe xd.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Mai Otome NO me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo III. !¿QUE TU QUE?!.**

Me encontraba en la habitación donde daba vueltas en mi cama, desde hace horas trato de dormir lo cual era imposible.

_ ¿Que le habrá querido decir Shizuru? ¿Alguien más? ¿Habrá encontrado a un nuevo amor?..._

_¡¿Ya no me ama?!_ AGRRR Imposible ella mil veces me ha demostrado su amor no podría dejar de amarme así tan rápido.

En la tarde del día siguiente estaba en mi oficina algo dormitada

-¡Gakuencho!- Grito Miss María.

Por el grito me asuste y caí de mi asiento.

_Esa mujer nunca la escucho cuando entra…_

-Miss María, perdón ¿Qué pasa?- Me incorporé a mi asiento. Toda la mañana había tratado de mantener mis ojos abiertos aunque era casi imposible ya que la noche anterior no había dormido nada.

_Tengo que hablar de inmediato con Shizuru la duda me esta matando por dentro._

-¿Gakuencho que le ocurre?, es como si no hubiera dormido en días, en fin, vengo a comunicarle que la Meister Mai se encuentra en el laboratorio y es urgente que vaya- Frunció el seño y salió por la puerta.

-¿Mai?- Murmure y salí hacia el laboratorio.

Al entrar al laboratorio lo primero que vi fue a Mai, estaba recostada en la cama siendo monitoreada y envuelta por quien sabe cuántos cables, al verme me miro con cara de frustración, suponiendo lo fastidiada que debe estar con tanto examen.

_A veces esos científicos si que suelen exagerar._

-Gakuencho- Se dirigió Irina hacia mí.

-Irina, ¿Qué pasa con Mai?- Mire a Mai

-Meister Mai ha adquirido la misma marca que usted y Shizuru san- Respondió y mostro unas fotos donde se encontraba su marca.

-He, creo que no era necesario mostrar tanto- Me sonroje ya que Mai tenía su marca en uno de su pecho y se veía claramente en la foto.

-Oh lo siento Gakuencho yo solo quería mostrarle que es la misma marca- Comento y rio tontamente.

-Sí. ¡AHORA DEJEN DE VER MI PECHO!- Gruño Mai desde donde estaba.

-Perdón Mai, ahora dime Irina ¿Porque tenemos estas marcas? ¿Son contagiosas?- Exigí una explicación.

-Bueno contagioso no puede ser ya que no todos las tienen, tal vez es algo que han heredado, lo estamos investigando- Respondió.

-¿Mai ha tenido algunos síntomas como yo?- Cuestione a la chica de gafas.

-Hmm eso es diferente Guakencho- Nerviosa desvió su mirada.

-Yo creo que ustedes me han estado ocultando ciertas cosas, ¿Que está pasando? ¿Pueden traernos efectos estas cosas?- Le exigí una respuesta mirándola fijamente y con algo de enojo en mi voz.

-Así es puede traer algunos efectos secundarios.- Contesto una voz conocida detrás de mi

Al girar mi cara hacia la puerta vi a Youhko junto con Sara y Shizuru. Shizuru sonrió pero agacho su mirada hacia el piso

_¿Shizuru rechazando mi mirada? Algo malo está pasando…_

-Gakuencho, Shizuru san y yo quisiéramos hablar con usted- Ordeno Yohko

Consentí con la cabeza y nos retiramos hacia la oficina para hablar en privado.

En la oficina, Yohko se encontraba de pie junto a mí y Shizuru prefirió sentarse en el sillón.

-Primero que nada tengo que explicarle que Shizuru san fue sustituida en su misión de Artai por Maya san, por eso no pudo comunicarse con ella y Sara san tuvo otra misión, le pedimos disculpas el no poder decirle antes Gakuencho pero…eran ordenes de Miss María- Concluyo Yohko.

-Muy bien Yohko entiendo ahora... ¿Por qué abandonaste la misión Shizuru?- Me dirigí hacia la castaña.

-Bueno, no me permitieron seguir en ella por mi "estado" Natsuki- Enfatizo sus últimas palabras

La mire curiosa.

-Es todo lo que tenía que decir, las dejo a solas y las espero en el laboratorio- Comento Yohko y salió de la oficina.

Espere a que se alejara Yohko para poder cuestionar a Shizuru.

-Shizuru. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿A qué te refieres con "estado"?. ¿Te has lastimado o algo?- Me acerque a ella y la mire con suma preocupación

Últimamente han estado apareciendo Slaves reclamando unas tierras que dicen que les pertenecen y pueden ser peligrosos.

-Nada de eso Natsuki, me encuentro perfectamente, ven debes sentarte tengo que decirte algo serio- Comento

Me senté junto a ella.

-Explícame Shizuru- La mire temerosa de escuchar alguna mala noticia.

_Necesitaba una respuesta rápida_

Me encontraba demasiado desesperada, algo debía pasar para que todas actuaran así de raro, no podía mas, por mi mente pasaban miles de respuestas, puras ideas locas y tontas que rogaba que no se hicieran realidad, todas menos lo que estaba a punto de escuchar...

-Natsuki yo…Estoy embarazada...- Comento y me miro fijo esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

No reaccione hasta segundos más tarde sacudí por momento mi cabeza.

_¿Pero que acaba de decir esa mujer? ¿Acaso un Slave la golpeo duro en la cabeza? ¿Embarazada? ¿Bromeaba ella?_

Mis pensamientos volaban ella no podría estar embarazada al menos que su amada se haya metido con un...

_¡NO!, debía ser una confusión._

-Disculpa, no te escuche bien. ¿Que acabas de decir?- Cuestione pensando que tal vez mi cerebro había fallado y había entendido mal.

-Estoy embazada- Reafirmo.

-¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?!- Alce un poco la voz. -¿Entonces ese "alguien más" es que tienes algún nuevo amor? ¿¡Me engañaste Shizuru!?- Le reprimí con dolor en mis palabras.

_¿Era verdad mi Shizuru con alguien más?_

-¿Hmm?...Natsuki... ¿No lo entiendes? La única persona con la que he estado eres TU.- Respondió calmada y tomo mi mano.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunte confundida mi cerebro no carburaba correctamente.

-Ara Natsuki ¿Crees que estuve con alguien más? ¿No crees de mi fidelidad?- Su cara torno triste.

-Claro que te creo, pero, ¿Entonces como? ¿Que yo soy el papa o la otra mama? - Reí nerviosamente.

-Si- Contesto muy segura.

-¡Ha! Shizuru no juegues con eso- Aun sin creen lo que me decía y a punto de un ataque.

-Mira esto- Me mostro un sobre.

Lo abrí y vi que era un formato medico donde confirmaba claramente la prueba de embarazo de la Sra. Viola Shizuru... ¡Oh For Good Sake!...

Continuara...

**

* * *

**

N/A: Pobre Natsuki la verdad que eso de ser madre no creo que le haga mucha gracia, seguramente entra en panico total y hara tonterias haha xD

Bueno pues ahi esta. ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?.

Me quedo cortito pero el proximo prometo ponerlo mas largo. Por fa dejen review para ver si les sigue gustando.

Gracias por leer

* * *


	4. Cosas inesperadas

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios me motivan a continuar.

Lamentablemente no había tendido tiempo para continuarlo por equis situaciones, pero aquí está la continuación, espero sus reviews.

Los personajes a continuacion son propiedad de Sunrise. No me pertenecen :(

* * *

**Mysterios HiME Mark**

**Capitulo 4. Cosas inesperadas**

El sol brillaba en Garderobe, las rosas florecían hermosas en los jardines, los pájaros volaban y cantaban cerca de sus nidos todo era tan hermoso hasta que…

**-Natsuki, Natsuki despierta- **Hablaba una dulce voz entre mis sueños

**-Hmmm… ¡¿Qué?!–** Me levante bruscamente consiguiendo un golpe en la frente con la parte superior de la cama **–Ouch-** . Frente a mí se encontraba Shizuru con semblante preocupado.

**-Estoy bien Shizuru ¿Qué me paso?-** Sobe mi frente

**-¿No recuerdas, Natsuki?, te desmayaste hace unos minutos-** Shizuru se sentó en la cama junto a mí y tomo mi mano.

**-Entones no fue un sueño…-** susurre pero ella alcanzo a escuchar mis palabras

**-No lo fue, tendremos un bebe… pensé que te gustaría la idea…-** Su voz torno apagada y sus gestos se tornaron tristes, con mi mano libre acaricie su mejilla.

**-¿Desde cuándo?-** Le cuestione, por un momento mire hacia un lado dándome cuenta que no estábamos solas metros después se encontraba Youko platicando con Mai y Mikoto. Por si no fuera poco Miss María iba entrando a la sala.

**-¿Por lo que veo ya se entero- **Hablo la mujer mayor

**-Así es Gakuencho ya esta enterada-** Respondió Youko a Miss María mirándome como bicho raro. Un momento entonces…

**-¿Acaso todas sabían de tu estado menos yo?-** Fruncí el ceño y la mire con enojo.

**--Casi, sabía que mi Natsuki no a reaccionar muy normal-** Respondió dándome una hermosa sonrisa. _¿Normal?... Quien iba a reaccionar normal al contarle que su NOVIA estaba embarazada de ella._

**-Si te hace sentir mejor yo tampoco sabía Natsuki**- Dijo la peli naranja

**-Eso no me hace sentir mejor Mai…-** Susurre…

Horas más tarde en el laboratorio de Youko…

Parece que ahora se ha convertido en una sala de conferencias ya que últimamente hemos estado ahí muy seguido. Ahora Shizuru se encontraba recostada en la cama y yo junto a ella, mientras Youko le explicaba a las demás lo que podría pasarnos…

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿Me ****estás diciendo que si todas hacemos "eso" quedaremos embarazadas automáticamente?!-** Discutía Haruka toda exaltada con un tic en el ojo.

-**Así es.-**

**-¿Y desde cuando "eso" puede pasar?-** Pregunto Mai.

**-Hmm… Shizuru tiene alrededor de 5 semanas de gestación, así que creo que desde ese tiempo, pero por lo que veo todo tiene que ver con esas marcas que salieron en su cuerpo, desde que las tienen, ustedes pueden procrear**** su propio Child o sea un bebe- **Youko mostro en la pantalla una información que nadie entendía.

**-¡Oh Dios!-** Exclamo Yukino con cara de preocupación y toco su vientre.

**-¿Qué pasa Yukino?-** Pregunto Arika

**-Eh…no, nada, no pasa nada- **Respondió nerviosa y sonrojada lo cual nos pareció algo sospechoso.

**-Yo tengo una pregunta-** Alzo la mano Arika confundida **- ¿A que se refieren con "eso"?-** Pregunto y puso su cara de interrogación.

**-¡Oh Shinso****! Que ingenua-** Exclamo Haruka.

–**Haruka, no seas irrespetuosa- **La regaño Yukino

**-Arika, "eso" es cuando ****tú tienes cierto tipo relaciones con alguien-** Respondió Youko.

**-¿He?-** Aun sin entender lo que le decía Youko. **-¿Qué clase de relación?-**

**- Si Arika, ósea que demuestres tu amor con alguien de forma "muy intima"-** Le explico Yukino.

**-Hmm… no entiendo-** Puso su cara de confusión.

**-Que juntes tu alma y cuerpo con alguien que amas-** Contesto Mai

**-Hmm… No-** Pero que chica aun no entendía y se veía por confundida que nada.

**- ¡QUE TENEGAS SEXO CON ALGUIEN!-** Exclamo Nao detrás de la puerta.

–**Por Shinso sama, Nao que sutil eres-** Dijo Mai tocando su frente.

–**Nao, ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Le pregunte, aunque no me extrañaba que estuviera espiando como siempre.

**-¿Pues ****qué voy hacer Hitchhiking (N/A: Chica que pide aventones xD)?, ¡Yo también tengo esa marca!- **Contesto algo sonrojada**. **

**-¡Baka! Deja de llamarme así!-** Le grite molesta.

**-Fiu Fiu Natsuki-** Dijo Shizuru sonriente.

–**Hmm Shizuru no ayudas eh-** Gruñí.

**-Hmm yo sigo sin entender-** Dijo una Arika frustrada.

**-Shinso…-**

Minutos después de explicarle a Arika hasta con dibujitos que significaba eso, todas nos retiramos a descansar a excepción de mí que me pillo Miss María tratando de escapar y me dio el doble de informes. Todavía me pregunto… ¿De dónde demonios salen tantos informe?, en fin, eso no importa ya que me toco a mi pillar a Nao y le deje todo mi trabajo Buahaha.

_(__Nota: Imaginen a Natsuki con su Robe atrapando a Nao con uno de sus listones_ y arrastrándola por todo Garderobe con su cara de satisfacción para encerrarla con una montilla de papeles).

**Meses Después…**

El reloj marcaba las horas habían pasado más de 4 horas esperando a fuera del laboratorio de Garderobe, dentro de de otra habitación se encontraba Youko examinando a Shizuru y las demás. Y cuando digo las demás es porque días después de saber que Shizuru estaba embarazada, nos enteramos que Mai al igual que Yukino y Aoi también lo estaban. Aparte de mí la más atacada fue Haruka, le tomo de sorpresa al igual que nosotras. Quien iba a saber que esa mujer testaruda podría ser madre. Me pregunto… _¿Cómo llegara a ser su hija?...Shinso…_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sacando mis pensamientos, la primera en salir fue Shizuru quien se vea hermosa con su vientre crecido y aquellos ojos carmesí que brillaban de felicidad a pesar que se veía cansada y acabada. Ya habían pasado 4 largos meses desde que me dio la noticia, todo había cambiado en nuestra vida. Los primeros dos meses fueron muy cansados. El embarazo de Shizuru no ha sido fácil ni normal _¿y cómo va a ser normal un embarazo entre dos mujeres? _Las primeras semanas se la pasaba devolviendo todo lo que comía, no podía dormir, se frustraba y deprimía porque no podía realizar las actividades que solía cumplir. Y yo como toda madre primeriza tenía miedo de todas las cosas malas que le podrían pasar por eso no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombra. Miss María noto eso y comprendo nuestra situación, así que nombro a Nao Directora suplemente para poder estar con Shizuru más tiempo y poder retener a la zángana esa que siempre que podía huía.

**-¿Nos extrañaste, Natsuki**?- Me sonrió dulcemente y acaricio su vientre.

**-Claro, se tardaron mucho… ¿todo bien?-** Me sonroje volteando mi cara ya que las demás Otomes se encontraban en la sala de espera y escuchaban todo al igual que Nao que me miraba con burla.

**-Si todo bien… awww que linda mi Natsuki con sus mejillas rositas**- Pellizco mi mejilla dulcemente y me dio un beso en mis labios.

–**Shi…Shizuru ¡por favor Nos ven!…-** Ahora mi cara tornaba roja como un tomate Shizuru solo rio y las demás chicas comenzaron también a reír.

**-Ustedes nunca cambiaran-** Refunfuño Haruka cruzando los brazos.

**-Aww pero Gakuencho se ve tan linda-** Comento Nao tapando su boca y tratando de no reírse más.

**-¡Silencio!... Shizuru vámonos…-**

Horas después caminaba con Shizuru por los jardines de Garderobe, ya se había hecho costumbre desde que estaba embarazada. Las alumnas nos veían juntas y comenzaban a susurrar cosas las cuales no me importaban sabía perfectamente que no hacía nada malo solo proteger a mi persona amada…

Shizuru veía las plantas como siempre, se veía hermosa y radiante, desde que se entero que íbamos a tener un bebe no paraba su felicidad… Al fin su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad.

**-¿Estas feliz Natsuki?... En menos de 4 meses tendremos a nuestra hija-** Sus ojos brillaban cada que decía esas palabras, me miraba fijamente y sonría con dulzura.

**-No sabes cuánto, ya quiero tenerla en mis brazos-.** Era verdad ya faltaba muy poco y yo moría de nervios. Tomo mi mano y me jalo para seguir recorriendo los jardines hasta que una voz nos interrumpió.

**-¿Kruger donde demonios te metes? destruyen Windbloom y ustedes ni encuentra, tenemos problemas-** Gruño Nao comunicándose desde la gema.

**-¿Que pasa Nao?-**

**-Aparecieron una clase de Slaves pero no hemos encontrado sus amos, Arika esta enfrentándolos pero tiene dificultades-**

**-Voy para allá- **Cerré comunicación y mire a Shizuru la cual se vía preocupada

**-Natsuki…- **

**-No te preocupes Shizuru son unos simples slaves terminare rápido y te veré enseguida, ahora ve con Youko, ¿ok?- **Dicho esto materialice mi robe y volé rumbo a donde se encontraba Arika.

Al llegar encontré a Arika en vuelta en los tentáculos de ese extraño slave.

**-**** ¡****Load Silver Cartridge**!- Grite y mi elemento se materializo lanzando un enorme rayo ayudando a Arika a liberarse del enemigo.

**-¡Gakuencho cuidado!**- Grito Arika, lo único que pude sentir fue un fuerte golpe y ardor en mi espalda…

Continuara….

* * *

Espero sus comentarios.

Gracias por seguir leyendo :D


	5. Un dia dificil parte I

Aqui les dejo el proximo capitulo espero que les guste.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO V. Un día difícil Parte I**

Lentamente abrí mis ojos los rayos del sol traspasar por la ventana. Sentí demasiado dolor en mi espalda como para poder levantarme, abrí completamente mis ojos recordando lo sucedido, cuando quise incorporarme visualice a Youko quien se acercaba a la cama donde estaba acostada.

**-No se levante Natsuki san podría lastimarse más ¿Cómo se sientes?-** mostro una cálida sonrisa.

**-Todavía me siento adolorida- **una mueca de dolor salió de mi cara.

**-Es normal recibió un gran golpe, si no fuera por su robe ahora estaría muerta tal vez- **dijo seriamente.

**-Cierto…-**

**-No se preocupe las nano máquinas están actuando rápidamente pronto no sentirá nada de dolor-**

¿Muerta? Por un descuido pude a ver muerto… Shizuru no me lo perdonaría… espera un momento y…

**-¿Dónde está Shizuru?-** mire por toda la habitación pero solo nos encontrábamos Youko y yo. Dio un suspiro y contesto.

**-Shizuru san se encuentra en su habitación, tuvimos que tomar ciertas "medidas"…-**

**-¿ciertas medidas?-** Cuestione confusa…

**Flashback**

_**-¡Natsuki!-**__ Grito Shizuru fuertemente al ver como su novia herida se desplomaba. Sin pensarlo de dispuso a activar su GEM._

_**-¡¿Estás loca?!- **__Nao se interpuso antes de que pudiera materializar. -__**¡No puedes llamar a tu robe!-.**_

_**-¡DEJAME! Tengo que salvar a Natsuki y derrotar a esos tontos Slaves- **__Bramo con ira._

_**-¿Pero que no ves en el estado que estas? No puedes materializar le podrías hacer daño al bebe-**__ Shizuru alzo una ceja nunca se imagino que Nao le diria esas palabras. _

_**-¿Ara Acaso te estás preocupando por mi?- **_

_**-¿¡QUE!? O…OBVIO que no… y…yo solo lo digo porque…ehmm… si pasa algo tendré que seguir sustituyendo a "esa" como Gakuencho y no sabes lo cruel que puede ser Miss María así que ¡TE QUEDAS!- **__Ordeno fuertemente._

_**-Pero es que me siento tan inútil…- **__La cara de Shizuru torno triste y sus ojos lloroso._

_**-No eres inútil además ella estará bien, ¡MIRA! –**__ Señalo en los cielos. Sara acababa de llegar al lugar de pelea y había rescatado a Natsuki antes de que callera al suelo. Natsuki permanecía inconsciente en sus brazos._

_**-Natsuki…-**__ Al verla sumamente herida se lleno de ira apretando fuertemente sus puños y maldijo q esos endemoniados slaves… acabaría con ellos de una vez por todas, encontraría a sus dueños y les patearía el trasero hasta más no poder. En pose de combate se dispuso (otra vez) a materializar su robe cuando interrumpida por Maya se detuvo._

_**-!Shizuru one- sama! ¿¡a caso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dijo esta idiota!?- **__Reprocho Maya acomodándose frente a Shizuru._

_**-HEY HEY ¿¡a quien le llamas idiota!?-**__ Gruño Nao cruzando los brazos. (Parece que nadie respeta a Nao ni por ser Gakuencho… ¿Por qué será?)_

Sara que se encontraba en el cuelo flotando con Natsuki en brazos veía toda la escena donde se hallaban las otras Otomes._ Shizuru ahora tratando de zafarse de Nao la cual segundos después fue golpeada por Shizuru, en seguida Maya y Nao (con un chichón en la cabeza ya que se golpeo muy fuerte con una roca ya saben el extra poder de las mujeres embarazadas hihi) abrazaron a Shizuru jalándola para que no hiciera alguna tontería._

_**-Ara ara, que bueno que mejor decidí venir a rescatar a Natsuki san que calmar a la loca de Shizuru one-sama – **__murmuro Sara con desconcierto._

_**Fin de Flash back ---**_

**-¿Después que paso?-** Cuestione sintiendo mi cara ruborizada por la reacción que había tenido Shizuru, aunque ya todos sabían cómo reaccionaba Shizuru si alguien me hacía daño.

**-Tuve que sedarla y la llevamos a su habitación- **

**-¿Cómo están las demás? ¿Qué paso con el enemigo?- **Cuestione a la mujer con anteojos.

**-bueno déjame decirte que salieron mas lastimadas Nao y Maya que Haruka y Arika que eran las que estaban pelando con todos esos Slaves- **Contesto divertida.

……………..

Horas después me encontraba con Shizuru en la habitación de la enfermería. Ya que "según Youko" todavía no debía moverme mucho, así que Shizuru aprovecho para llevarme de comer…

**-Di "ahh"-** Shizuru acerco la cuchara hacia mi boca.

**-¿A fuerza tienes que hacer eso? Es algo embarazoso…-** Me sonroje mirando hacia otra dirección.

**-Ara ara no sea necia abra la boca- **Recibí el bocado y Shizuru me sonrió tiernamente. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una pelirroja con un enorme curita en la frente.

**-Hmm… ¿Nao?-** Llame a la pelirroja que me miro con cara molesta

**-¿Qué te paso en la frente?- **Cuestione a lo cual me mando una mirada fulminante

–**¡CALLATE! me pegue con una roca-** Dijo entre dientes.

**-Debió ser una grande-** Alce mi ceja y ella me miro con cara de asesina psycho.

**-Nao disculpa por eso- **Pidió tímidamente Shizuru perdón por haberle casi roto la cabeza cuando la estrello con una roca en su momento de locura.

**-Está bien, de todas maneras no venia por eso… Natsuki… tenemos una junta en dos horas, prepárate- **

**-Pero ella está en reposo no puede ir- **respondió la castaña

**-Pues es ella o tu, recuerda que yo podre ser su sustituta pero ella es tu sustituta y la puedo llamar cuando la necesite- **Con cara maliciosa. **– y ahora la NECESITO-** contesto con tono de burla.

**-ok, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- **Me cuestione a mi misma sin saber lo horrible que me esperaría.

Continuara…


	6. Un dia dificil parte II

Una GRAN Y ENORME DISCULPA a todos los que han leído. Lo siento mucho no haber continuado, realmente he andado en otro mundo, espero que les guste el capitulo, saludos a todos y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo =)

**Capítulo VI. Un día difícil parte II**

Después de estar 4 horas seguidas dentro de la sala y soportar las groserías de Nao.

**En la habitación con Shizuru.**

-¡AGRR! ¡Engendro del demonio! ¡Maldita Nao!.

Maldije una y otra vez. Shizuru me miro confundida.

-Trata de calmarte, Natsuki

-Shizuru, cuando ponga mis manos encima de ella y la mate podre estar tranquila

Apreté mis puños con coraje.

-Creo que estas exagerando.

-¡¿EXAGERANDO?! Shizuru esa maldita araña como pudo se escabullo de la junta y me dejo ahí sola.

_MALDITA NAO ARAÑA_

-Cálmate Natsuki ¿Por qué no vienes a la cama conmigo?

Me miro dulcemente y paso una de sus manos sobre la cama.

-Tienes razón, perdóname no he podido estar junto a ti

Me acerque a ella y la abrace tiernamente. Shizuru sonrió, tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su vientre. Apenas iba a pronunciar palabras cuando sentí dentro de su vientre mucho movimiento como si mi hija me estuviese mandando saludos.

-S-Se mueve

Apenas pude pronunciar mis palabras…

-Le está enviando saludos a Natsuki-mama- Agrego dibujando una amplia sonrisa.

_Mi bebe…_

Baje a la altura de su vientre abultado y lo bese para después subir y besar sus labios tiernamente.

-Que cariñosa es mi Natsuki ¿Por qué no me demuestra más amor?

- ¡Shizuru!

Sonrrojada.

.....

3:00 am

-Natsuki despierta

Shizuru movió mi cuerpo bruscamente.

-Hmm…

-Natsuki…

Shizuru volvió a llamar mi nombre con insistencia, abrí mis ojos despacio dormitada.

-¿Qué pasa?

¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE YA ES HORA?!

Grite exaltada, por un momento me espante.

-No, todavía faltan 4 meses para ello Natsuki

-Ah

Volví a recostarme aliviada, obviamente el dormir me atonta.

-Quiero un pastel

- Hmm… ¿un qué?

- ¡QUIERO UN PASTEL! Se me antoja un pastel de queso, no puedo dormir.

-P-pero Shizuru es de madrugada ¿cómo comprendes que pueda encontrar ese pastel de queso a esta hora?

_¡Son las 3am!_

Shizuru hizo un puchero.

-Pero Natsuki, lo quiero…

Pidió con tristeza. Me levante de la cama y comencé a vestirme

-Está bien, tratare de encontrarlo

-¡NO TRATES! ¡LO QUIERO!

Gruño enojada apretando con fuerza mi brazo.

-E-Esta bien ya regreso

Conteste nerviosa y asustada as que salí corriendo de la habitación. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la cafetería de Garderobe, rogaba que todavía se encontraran las cocineras ahí y pedirles el favor de cocinar uno, ya que siempre se acostaban tarde limpiando y preparando la comida para el día siguiente. Eran las 3 am obviamente era mi única salvación, ya que no encontraría ni una tienda de pasteles abierta. Mi mayor sorpresa fue que llegue a la cafetería y está totalmente cerrada.

_¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NO HAY NADIE!_

_-_¡¿Que mas puedo hacer?! _Shizuru me matara si llego ahí sin pastel, vaya que se pone como sicótica cuando anda de antojos, de por si cuando se enojada es malvada. Piensa Natsuki Piensa_

¡YA SE!

***Media hora más tarde***

-¡¿Natsuki?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí a estas horas?!

Gruño la pelirroja

-Mai perdóname pero necesito de tu ayuda. ¡ESTOY DESESPERADA! Shizuru está en ese estado de antojos repentinos

-T-Tranquila… cálmate Natsuki, cuéntame ¿Qué pasa?

Entre a su casa e inmediatamente le conté todo lo que había pasado ese día. Desde la junta odiosa que tuve que soportar hasta los antojos de Shizuru.

-Natsuki, todo está cerrado a estas horas ¿Qué harás?

-Lo sé Mai, pero si regreso sin pastel de queso Shizuru me matara

-No digas tonterías, que exagerada

-De verdad Mai, está en un estado muy agresivo

Comente desesperada.

- Simplemente dile que no se pudo

-Mai sabes perfectamente lo sicótica que puede llegar a ser Shizuru cuando no obtiene lo que quiere.

Mai se quedo pensativa por un momento recordando todas aquellas historias sobre Shizuru y sus aventuras sicópatas.

-Bueno, estas en lo cierto. Te ayudare a preparar uno ¿ok?

- ¿Cómo que me ayudaras? ¿Quieres que la mate a ella y a mi hija con mis pésimas habilidades de cocina?

-Tienes razón, no recordaba lo fatal que eras en la cocina cuando estudiábamos juntas

- ¡HEY!

- Calla, tú también lo acabas de reconocer

_FRUSTRACIÓN_

***40 min más tarde***

-Shizuru estoy aquí. ¿Sigues despierta?

Camine sigilosamente hasta llegar a la habitación, pensando que estaría dormida y perdonaría mi retraso pero estaba equivocada.

-Natsuki ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Estás bien?

- Perdona Shizuru, pero era difícil encontrar a estas horas un pastel, asi que termine yendo con Mai.

- Lo siento Natsuki no quise molestarte

Shizuru corrió abrazarme fuertemente sollozando

-No llores, es normal por el embarazo

La abrace fuertemente, acaricie su espalda para luego bezar su frente.

-Pero Natsuki…

-Tranquila Shizuru

-Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí

-Te amo demasiado. Lo haría por siempre

_ERROR_

- Natsuki me alegra mucho escuchar eso porque todavía te quedan 4 meses por soportar.

Comento sonriendo dulcemente

-¿¡QUE!?

Continuara…


End file.
